Youthful Relations
by PlasmaFang70
Summary: Granny Gladys settles down in Geotopia with her lover, Teddy in their youthful lives but both mammals soon take their relationship to next level. Granny Gladys x Teddy Rated M for Sexual Content and Strong Language! Only 18 and over! No minors allowed!


**This is a request for LightBoom1234 on FA.**

 **Blue Sky Studios owns Ice Age and their characters.**

 **I own this story.**

* * *

Youthful Relations

In Geotopia, during the sunset Shangri Llama is still doing his yoga exercises at his usual spot while maintaining his calm demeanor and soon looks up at the orange sky with smirk. The llama then goes into another pose where he is only standing on one leg. Further down, the hunky green blue rabbit, Teddy is relaxing inside the spring with his new love, Gladys the purple luscious looking sloth.

"Gotta love hot tubbing eh, Teddy bear?" Gladys asked the rabbit.

"It sure is, Gladys." Teddy started. "It's beautiful…like you." The rabbit finished.

"Ya sure have a way with words." The sloth replied as she stares at the rabbit.

Both mammals continues to relax in the spring until they heard a yodeling noise nearby and looks up to see Shanghri Llama sulk a little as he's about to announce some news.

"Ah, everyone! Since Brooke is gone, I'll have to take over her responsibilities and perhaps, I may have to apologize to that yellow sloth." Shangri Llama said in a low tone before starting again. "But if that is what Brooke wishes then, I support her decision." The llama finished as shifts into another pose.

"Hmph! Sidney can take care of himself with that lady of his." The sloth replied.

"Oh yes, Brooke's a gentle one at that." The rabbit started as he sinks into the water leaving his head afloat. "Speaking of gentle… Gladys, I was wondering if you're up for a massage session this evening." He finished as the rest of the geotopians start to relax.

"Ooh! I could go for a massage." She said as she got up and stretched her body.

Teddy couldn't help but stare at the sloth's luscious curves, supple ass and pert bosom. The rabbit starts to drool slightly at the sight of his lover's physique. Gladys looks back at the rabbit while flexing her tush.

"Something wrong, Teddy bun?" She asked snapping the lagomorph out of his trance.

"Huh? Uh…no. N-Not at all, love." He stammered as he sinks into the water slightly.

"Well, I'm going for a walk. I'll see you later for a massage, bunny boy." She said as she got out of the spring shaking her ass at him and left.

"Damn… She makes me wanna toss her to the ground and plow that ass of hers." He said as he feels his cock erecting in the water.

After a while, the sun has fully set turning the sky into a dark night blue color. The geotopians began to relax more while Teddy is standing at his usual place where he gives messages to others. After he finished his job, he slumps back against the wall slightly exhausted from his work.

"Hey, Teddy bun! Hope you're not too tired for another session?" Gladys said as he walks up to the rabbit.

"Actually, I can make time for one more session." Teddy said as he flexes himself.

"Well, then get to it, bunny boy." She said as she lies flat on her stomach on the rock.

The rabbit grins as he begins to work on the sloth's back like he did when she first visited Geotopia. The sloth moans in bliss while being massaged by her lover. While massaging the sloth, Teddy unconsciously hits her ass while made the latter yelp in surprise.

"That's a nice feeling." She said while enjoying the massage.

Teddy grins deviously as he uses his hand to squeeze the sloth's ass a bit earning a moan from her and soon he moves his hand along her exposed rear and down to her vulva to give a slight rub which earns him another moan from Gladys.

"Just relax, my love." He soothed the sloth.

The lagomorph starts to rub his lover's vulva without any shame and Gladys moans in sheer bliss enjoying the treatment the rabbit is giving her. Teddy continues to rub the sloth's pussy and soon feels his cock erecting while pleasuring the sloth. The purple sloth sighs blissfully enjoying her lewd massage from her rabbit lover.

"That feels good, Teddy bun." She said blissfully as she rests her head on arms as the green blue rabbit fingers her pussy.

Teddy fingers the sloth to the point of feeling a little bit of her juices flowing onto his hand. The rabbit then used the sloth's juices to soak his erected cock like a lubricant and climbs onto the rock table to position the afro sloth's ass into the air.

"I've been waiting for this very moment ever since I took you inside this place." He said as he positions his cock at the sloth's pussy and shoves it inside making the female moan in sheer delight.

"Ooooh… I've been waiting for you to stick it to me." She replied a shake of her butt.

The rabbit then plows the sloth in a decent pace and slaps her ass in delight. Gladys half closes her eyes as the pleasure overwhelms her as the rabbit plows her pussy. The sloth moans louder as the lagomorph sped up his pace as he grips the thrusts and pounds the female's pussy nonstop.

"I've never felt this good in my whole life." The rabbit stated.

"This your first time, bunny boy?" The sloth asked.

"First time in eons, Gladys." He said as he starts plowing the sloth even faster and harder than before. "Oh, fuck you're tight!" He swore as rams the sloth's pussy.

Gladys screams in sheer bliss as the rabbit continues to plow her vagina hard. The purple sloth then grips the rock table in order to keep herself from sliding off. The green blue rabbit tightens his grip on the sloth's hips and thrusts harder and sweats as he does so. The sloth can feel herself tearing up and getting close to cumming and curls her toes as she sweats which makes her fur all disheveled and messy and moaning from the pleasure she's receiving. Teddy feels the sloth's inner walls clenching around his cock as thrusts deeper inside her with every grunt getting close to releasing himself.

"Ooooh… I can't hold it…" She strained as she cums on the rabbit's cock.

Teddy feels his cock being coated with the sloth's juices and then shut his eyes and clenches his teeth to plow as lover as hard as he while leaking a few bits of pre. The sloth let some tears of pleasure stream from her eyes and pants heavily as she eagerly waits for the rabbit to fill her.

"Gladys… I'm…oooooh…so close…" He strained out as he continues plunging in and out of his lover's pussy.

"Do it… Please…cum inside me…" She pleaded as she cries more of tears of pleasure.

The rabbit growls and grips the sloth's hips tighter as he gave a few hard thrusts and yells as he cums deeply inside the sloth. The sloth moans as her womb is being flooded with the rabbit's seed.

"Mmmmm… It's been so long…" She moaned out as the rabbit continues pumping thick ropes of his seed inside her womb with every grunt and thrust.

Soon, the rabbit slows down his thrusts as his cum slows to a stop emptying his cock and slumps over his lover's ass breathing heavily.

"That…was…amazing… Best…fuck…I…ever…had…" He breathed out tired from plowing the sloth.

"Better than my last husband." She said as she wiped away her tears while sweating in her messy fur.

"Good to hear…" He replied as he pulls out his now flaccid cock as his seed starts leaking out of the sloth's gaping vagina.

"Thanks for the session, Teddy bear. I'm off for a dip. Wanna join?" She asked as she climbs off the rock table.

"I'll be there in a sec after I clean up a bit." He replied as he got off of the table groggily after wasting his energy on sex.

"I'll see you in a bit, love." She said seductively as she French kisses the rabbit and left for the spring.

"Sure… I'll be there…" He called back softly as his ears curls into a heart shape form while watching the luscious sloth leave after kissing him.

Teddy starts cleaning up his and Gladys' mess on the table and leaves the makeshift leafy cloth in a makeshift shell bucket before heading off to join the sloth.

"I wonder if she'll be up for Round 2." The rabbit said himself as stretches to go join his sloth lover.

The rabbit finishes flexing his bod and runs off to the spring in hopes of doing another 'private session' with the sloth.

* * *

 **That's it for this story!**

 **I hope you enjoyed it and please review!**


End file.
